


Surprise Roomate (Kiibouma)

by inkytheblob



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Birthday, Boyfriends, Christmas Cookies, Cold Weather, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Kiibouma, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Relationship(s), Roommates, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, amasai, danganronpa - Freeform, highschool, ouma is a drama queen, ouma is a softie, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkytheblob/pseuds/inkytheblob
Summary: Ouma learns the consequences of not paying the rent.Highschool au where the killing game never happened and everyone is free to be gay together.





	1. Got A Spare Room?

*Knock knock*

Kiibo could hear someone knocking on his door. Unplugging himself and rolling over, he checked the time, 1:00AM.  
"Ugh, it's too late for this..." he grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed. The knocking got louder and faster as time past and by the time he reached his door, a headache was starting to appear, and to make things worse, he was only at 20% so he was extremely tired. He opened his door, pissed at whoever was bugging him this late at night

"What do you want!" He said as he flung the door open revealing a small purple haired boy, "Huh? Ouma? Why are you here so late at night?" The sight of the boy woke him up a little bit but he still wanted to go back and charge.

"Um...heh...could you do me a small favour?" The boy asked, being oddly polite. He gave Kiibo an innocent smile but Kiibo could see the guilt hiding behind his innocent act.

Kiibo sighed as he fully opened the door and gestured for Ouma to come inside, "Get in here, you have some explaining to do."

________________

"You got kicked out of your apartment!" Now Kiibo was awake, and furious, "How could you be so irresponsible!" The robot scolded. It took half an hour before Ouma finally managed to admit why he was there. He hated when the robot got mad at him and especially when he started lecturing him, but he had no choice, if he wanted help he had to tell him, plus it probably would have been worse if he had found out himself.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I didn't have enough money to pay the rent and that bitch wouldn't take my excuses as payment...so she kicked me out..." Ouma said said with a pouty face.

"Don't call your landlady a bitch Ouma, it's not nice" Kiibo scolded, interrupting the boy.

"...I don't care, she is a bitch..." Ouma mumbled under his breath,"I don't get it, if she had just left me alone we both would have gone on living happy lives with our families-"

"Ouma, you live alone," Kiibo pointed out, interrupting the boy again.

"That's not the point and stop interrupting me! Anyways, if she had left me alone we both could've been happy, but nope, she had to get all mad and yell at me! I said I'd get the money but she wouldn't be patient! Ouma pouted. He was getting pretty angry which probably would've worried the robot if it was anyone else, but to him, Ouma was too small to be scary so he just sat back and listened to his rant, waiting until he could ask the question that's been on his mind since the beginning. When he seemed to be cooling down, he interrupted the boy once again.

"Ouma, one thing has been bugging me, just last month, you were fine with money, so what happened? There shouldn't be any reason for you to be troubled with it, right?" Kiibo asked knowing his answer wouldn't be good. Ouma sat there in silence without answering the question, he seemed to be thinking about what his answer would be. After a few minutes he looked at Kiibo with a serious look on his face before finally he said,"Hookers and champagne."

"OUMA!" Kiibo nearly fell off the couch they both were sitting on. He was shocked and even more furious then before.

"Nishishi, that was a lie," A giant smile formed on Oumas face as he started giggling, "I'm surprised you actually believed me Kiiboy." Kiibo sat there, the urge to strangle Ouma slowly growing inside of him. He was relieved that wasn't the reason, but he was still pretty pissed Ouma wasn't taking this more seriously, but then again, this was Ouma.

"Don't do that Ouma! You should take this more seriously, and don't call me that!" The robot scolded once again.

"Yeah, but your reactions are always the best," The boy said still smiling, "Oh, but the actual answer is because the store downtown was having a sale on Panta and I couldn't just leave that unnoticed, so I bought them all! But then I finished them all and got thirsty again, so when they restocked...I bought them all again!" Ouma stated with a proud grin on his face. Kiibo almost wished his first answer was the truth instead of this one.

"OUMA!!" The robot yelled, he could feel himself starting to heat up. At this point, if it wasn't illegal to murder someone the small boy would already be on the ground dead. "Why!"

"What can I say, I love Panta," The small boy said nonchalantly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You can scold me all you want, but I won't regret what I did."

Kiibo had been defeated, it was late, he was tired, and all this anger towards the small boy had wore him out tremendously. The robot stared at Ouma with dead eyes before standing up and grabbing his hand.

"Follow me, I'm assuming you came here because you need a place to stay for now, there's only one bedroom in the house so I'll sleep on the couch. We will discuss this more tomorrow." He said as he dragged Ouma to his room and shoved him inside.

"Goodnight."


	2. Afternoon Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two hopeless idiots share breakfast.

*Beep beep*

It was morning and Kiibo was just waking up. _What a weird dream_, he thought to himself. He knew it had to be a dream, Ouma was irresponsible but never to that extent. He rolled to his side to check the time when...*Bang!*, he fell off the side of the couch. The robot stood up in the middle of the room confused and after a few minutes of him waking himself up, he walked over to his room. Sure enough, still sound asleep in his bed, was a small purple haired boy dressed in Panta pajamas. Kiibo stood there watching the boy sleep while taking it all in. That wasn't a dream_._

He probably would have woke the sleeping boy up and lectured him about responsibilities, but he looked so peaceful and calm sleeping there in the bed, it seemed to calm the robot down quite a bit. _He looks so vulnerable and defenceless, _he thought staring at the boy, _and kinda cute as well. _Kiibos face began to glow a deep shade of red as he realized what he was doing and thinking_. _He rushed out of the room, still beet red, before the small boy woke up. He didn't need him waking up to the robot watching him.

Kiibo decided to start on breakfast, because it was still a school day and they needed to eat. Of course, since Kiibo was a robot he didn't really need to eat, but he liked to cook and eat food anyway because it made him feel more human. As he was plopping some toast in the toaster, he realized something, Ouma had only showed up with a small bag the night before, so the rest of his stuff must still be at his old apartment...which meant they needed to go there and get it.

"Ughhh!" Groaned Kiibo as he realized he would be forced to help as well and that it would probably take hours to move his stuff over because his house was always a huge mess.

As the bacon sizzled on the stove, Kiibo picked up the phone and began to dial.

________________

*yawwwnnnn*

Ouma woke up after a nice long sleep, he had been pretty tired after the whole ordeal that transpired the night before. He sat up on the edge of the bed, slightly afraid to leave the room because the robot could be anywhere ready to lecture his ears off. He turned on his phone to check the time, 11:30AM...

"What!" He yelled as he realized what time it was. He was late to school, he was beyond late to school! He quickly unzipped the small bag he had brought with him and pulled out a purple hoodie, black pants and his favourite Panta socks. He threw everything on in a hurry and quickly brushed his hair before dashing out of the room, no time to brush his teeth, plus he didn't like doing that anyways.

He expected Kiibo to have left without him so that he wouldn't be late, but instead the robot was standing in front of the couch picking up and folding the blankets he had used to make his makeshift bed.

"Oh Ouma, you're finally awake!" The boy said in a relatively cheerful tone.

Ouma stood there shocked, not just because the robot was still here instead of at school, but also because he seemed pretty happy, he totally expected Kiibo to lecture and scold him the moment he left the room.

"There's breakfast on the table by the way" Kiibo said still folding his blankets. Ouma neared the food with caution like he expected something to jump out at him, surely Kiibo must have done something to it to get back at him for what happened. He picked up the fork and took a bite. It was surprisingly good.

"I'm surprised this is good, especially since a robot made it," Ouma snickered finishing the food. He immediately regretted teasing the robot though since that would make him angry, and since Kiibo's letting him stay at his house until he can get back on his feet, he already felt a little bad (though he would never admit that).

"Don't say things like that Ouma, it's robot discrimination! Even if I can't taste it, I can still follow a recipe!" Kiibo said defending himself as he usually did when Ouma insulted robots.

"...sorry..." Ouma mumbled quietly half hoping the robot didn't hear him. Of course, his wish did not come true since Kiibo had extremely good hearing. The apology surprised the robot since Ouma never apologized, so he decided to forgive him for now.

"Whatever," Kiibo sighed dropping the subject.

"By the way, why aren't you at school," Ouma questioned walking over to the robot.

"If you'll be staying here, we'll have to move your stuff over here, so that's what we'll be doing today," Kiibo said walking over to a small closet in the hallway and putting the blankets away, "Don't worry, I already called the school and let them know of the situation and they understood."

"Ok," Ouma said, now a little happier since his confusion was cleared up. He walked over to the robot who was now standing by the front door.

"Since this will probably take a while, we might as well head over now and start," Kiibo said as he threw on a light sweater.

"Ok, let's go!"


	3. Goodbye Panta-Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo and Ouma clean up the panta lovers old apartment.

"Kiibo! How much longer do we have to carry these!?" Ouma whined.

The boys were walking along the sidewalk leading to Oumas apartment, both of them carrying fairly large suitcases. Even though they were empty, Ouma wouldn't stop complaining about carrying them, and Kiibo was pretty sure it would be even worse on the way back. Luckily, his apartment wasn't too far away from the robots house.

They arrived 5 minutes later, and Kiibo went to get a key from the landlady since Ouma didn't want to face her again. They had met before so it wasn't very awkward.

"Oh Kiibo, thank you for helping that irresponsible brat!" She said giving Kiibo a thankful smile and handing him the key, "Hopefully he learns some responsibility and respect after all he's done!"

"I'm sorry for all the trouble he has caused you Shirogane-san," He said taking the key from her.

"Oh you're so kind," She said clapping her hands together, "If you ever need a place to stay, feel free to come here!"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm ok where I am," Kiibo said as he ran off to meet Ouma.

Once he got to Ouma, they walked over to his apartment. Sure enough, they opened the door to reveal a humongous mess, it was more like a landfill than an apartment. An oddly sweet smell hit Kiibo once he took a step through the doorway, he looked over to where the smell was coming from. At first when Kiibo heard Oumas story about losing his money to Panta, he didn't really believe it and was sure the boy was lying, but all his suspicions were thrown away once he saw the giant mountain of Panta stacked up in the corner of the room.

"What are you standing there for, come in," Ouma said as he walked right into his filthy apartment, "It's not going to eat you or anything." Even though he said that, the robot was sure that there was still a possibility that once he walked in, the room would swallow him whole. He wasn't sure how Ouma managed to live in there with all the garbage.

"Wait here," Kiibo said as he ran off leaving Ouma standing in his filth. He returned a few minutes later with his arms filled with garbage bags.

"I will not leave until this apartment is spotless!" Kiibo declared. Ouma did not like this idea one bit and attempted to run past Kiibo to his freedom, but the robot was one step ahead of him and caught his hand before he could escape, dragging him back inside to his doom.

"WAHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO!" Ouma screamed rolling around on the ground, throwing a tantrum, "YOU'RE MEAN KIIBOY!"

"You can scream all you want, but I won't let you leave, and don't call me that!" The robot scolded. Kiibo sighed as he picked up a garbage bag. This was going to take a while.

_______________

"Hey Kiibo! What are we going to do with my Panta?" Ouma asked walking up to the mountain of Panta.

"We'll throw it away, all that sugar is bad for you," Kiibo said nonchalantly.

"No," Ouma defended.

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO! WE CAN'T! IT'S MY PRECIOUS PANTA!"

"Fine, we'll sell it."

"NO! THAT'S EVEN WORSE! I DON'T NEED PEOPLE PUTTING THEIR GRUBBY HANDS ON MY PANTA!"

"Then we'll throw it out."

They argued for a good 10 minutes before Ouma finally admitted defeat, on the condition that he could take a few cans with him. The small boy slowly walked over to his Panta mountain, taking as much time as he could because he still didn't want to throw it out. Eventually, he reached the mountain, stopping and taking one last look at it before it would come down. He put his hand on the pile as a single tear escaped his eye.

"Well...this is it good friend, I'm afraid we're going to have to say goodbye. You've been with me through thick and thin," *sniff*, "you...you've never let me down..." *sniff*, "D-don't look at me like that, I don't want to do this either. I hope you remember me after you're gone, cause I know I'll never forget you," *sniff*, "You were my first love Panta-chan."

"Ouma, stop that, it's just sad!" Kiibo yelled from across the room.

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm having an emotional moment with Panta-chan!" He yelled back, quickly turning back around and facing his Panta-chan again.

"Goodbye...my love..." And with that, Ouma opened his bag and pulled out a can, placing it gently inside one of the pockets. _I'll create a grave for him later_, he thought. Unfortunately, Ouma didn't realize he had pulled out a can from the centre of the mountain. *BOOM!* The entire pile came crashing down on top of him. Kiibo heard the noise and turned around.

"Ouma!" He yelled as he ran to the boy who had been swallowed by the mountain. He started tossing Panta can after Panta can in an attempt to save the boy. Eventually he found one of Oumas limp hands and pulled him out of the pile, carefully laying him on the floor. He scanned the boy, checking to make sure he didn't have any serious injuries. Fortunately, he only had a small bump on his head where the mountain had hit him. He had also passed out, but that was probably from the shock, he would wake up soon enough. Kiibo sat down beside the boy, relieved he was ok. Not long after, he heard a small groan before the small boy shot up from the ground.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed, startling Kiibo.

"Bit of a late reaction," Kiibo said standing up and turning around to help the smaller boy to his feet. As Ouma stood up, tears started falling down his face.

"O-Ouma! Are you ok?" Kiibo asked, a little startled by the sudden breakdown.

*Sniff* "...I never knew Panta-chan loved me so much. He just didn't want to let me go...poor Panta-chan."

Kiibo stood there watching the tears fall down the small boys face, he didn't know what to say, all he knew was any respect he had for Ouma (which wasn't very much) was gone.

_______________

"Nishishi~" Ouma snickered as he snuck up behind the robot.

"TAKE THAT!" He yelled as he jumped up and stuck an empty ramen cup on the other boys ahoge.

"Really Ouma," Kiibo said turning around to face the small boy.

"Nishishi! You look ridiculous Kiibo!" Ouma said bursting out laughing. With the ramen cup skewered on his ahoge like that, it really was hilarious.

"Ouma would you stop fooling around," Kiibo said.

"Awww, but we're almost done, can't I have a little fun," Ouma whined. Kiibo sighed as he picked up another empty ramen cup. Ouma spun around pouting, Kiibo was no fun. *Bop* Kiibo surprise attacked Ouma and placed a ramen cup on top of his head. Ouma spun back around to face Kiibo. All of a sudden, they both started laughing, they both looked ridiculous with ramen cups on their heads.

"Nice one!" Ouma laughed. At least the robot could joke around every once in a while.

After they both calmed down, they continued their cleaning. Once they were done, Kiibo helped Ouma pack the two suitcases they brought with them. Kiibo realized that without all the garbage scattered everywhere, Ouma didn't actually own very many things, most of the space in the two large suitcases was filled with clothes and school stuff.

By the time they were finished, it was completely dark out. Both boys were exhausted from everything that had happened.

"I'm tired," Ouma yawned as they exited the apartment, locking it behind them.

"So am I," Kiibo said, yawning as well, "Lets go home."


	4. Too Cold

It's been a few days since Ouma has come to live with Kiibo. In this time, Kiibo has come to claim the couch as his new bed, thankful that it's pretty comfortable. Ouma gave up on unpacking, he now lives out of the suitcases. He has also managed to break the heater in the span of a few days which scares Kiibo as to what he'll do in the days to come. Unfortunately, because it's mid Autumn, and there's no heating, it is very cold in Kiibos apartment. Even worse is that it's especially cold in the living room/kitchen area, right where the couch is, which makes it very difficult for Kiibo to sleep.

"Kiibo, I'm cold," Ouma whimpered while huddling under a thousand blankets.

It was Sunday and Ouma had spent most of the weekend complaining about the cold temperature and hiding under blankets, leaving the robot to do all the cleaning and cooking. Kiibo was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"I know Ouma. Just to let you know, dinner is almost done." Kiibo called. Kiibo wasn't really mad at Oumas whining, because he too was very cold, if he could he would've joined Ouma under his bundle of blankets, but he had other things he needed to do. "Someone's coming on Tuesday to fix the heating so we'll have heat soon."

"Ugh! Why can't he come sooner!" Ouma whined as he slowly stood up from his spot on the couch/bed. He slowly stumbled his way to meet Kiibo at the small table in the kitchen, bringing along with him his mound of blankets still wrapped around him. With all the blankets wrapped around him, he kind of looked like a giant marshmallow.

"Ouma, leave the blankets back on the couch, you're getting them dirty by dragging them on the floor," Kiibo scolded as he brought the food to the table.

"Ughhhhh!" Ouma groaned as he slowly returned to the couch and returned the blankets, bringing one back with him.

"Ouma, don't forget this is your fault, you shouldn't have messed with it in the first place." Kiibo said beginning to eat. Ouma plopped back down on his chair and started gobbling up his food.

"Dat doeshn't matter," he spat out with food in his mouth, "Mwore inpwortentwy-"

"Ouma, don't talk with your mouth full." Kiibo interrupted. Ouma chewed and swallowed his food before continuing.

"More importantly, I'm out of Panta! I can't go this long without my precious sugary beverage." Ouma whined. Kiibo sighed, he knew if he told the boy he couldn't have any more, he'd throw a tantrum.

"Fine, we'll go down to the department store after dinner, you can get one can." Kiibo said defeated. The only other reason he agreed was because the department store probably had heating, so at least he could get something out of it too.

"Yay!" Ouma cheered. The boys quickly finished their meals, threw some shoes on, and headed out the door.

All the leaves on the trees had turned into many different shades of red, orange and yellow. Other than the temperature, it was the perfect time for a walk. With all the leaves starting to fall and the sun slowly starting to set, it was beautiful.

Ouma skipped along with a happy smile on his face. Kiibo loved when the boy smiled, it made him happy as well. The robot watched the boy skipping along a few feet in front of him, kicking up leaves that fell in front of him. With all the colourful leaves falling around them, and the happy grin on the others face, Kiibo realized how much he loved the small boy. Kiibos face blew up in a deep shade of red at the thought. He loved the boy? Is this what love felt like? He made a mental note to read up on love more once they got back home.

________________

Ouma skipped along the path, he couldn't wait to get his Panta. He was surprised the robot had even agreed to let him buy one considering how he wasn't the biggest fan of the drink. The small boy found it amusing kicking leaves and watching them fly everywhere, then watching them slowly flutter to the ground.

"Ouma," Kiibo called to the boy. He stopped skipping and turned around to face Kiibo. Ouma saw that his face was pretty flushed, but thought it was probably because of the cold.

"You have a pile of leaves on your head," The robot chuckled, swiping the leaves off his head.

"You're one to talk," Ouma snickered. It was true, Kiibo had an even bigger pile of leaves on his head, a few had been punctured by his ahoge. Ouma giggled as he jumped up and swiped all the leaves off the robots head. Both boys started giggling.

"Thanks," Kiibo giggled, giving Ouma what he would call, the sweetest smile in the world. The small boy felt his heart speed up at the sight of the robots happy smile and felt his face start to heat up a bit. He spun back around and started walking, covering his face with one hand.

"C-common, lets continue," Ouma said, his blush starting to spread even more. After a little while, Oumas blush died down and he started skipping again. Not long after, they reached the department store.

Kiibo and Ouma went inside and bought Ouma his Panta. After they exited the store, Kiibo heard the boy let out a small chuckle that sounded oddly suspicious.

"Ouma...what did you do?" Kiibo said eyeing the small boy. Ouma giggled as he pulled out another Panta from his hoodie pocket.

"Ouma! Did you steal that?!" Kiibo yelled.

"Nishishi, maybe~" Ouma giggled. Kiibo wasn't really surprised.

"Go back in and pay for that," Kiibo sighed while handing the boy some money, "or else I won't let you inside the house and you'll have to suffer in the cold."

Ouma felt chills go up his back, Kiibo could be quite scary when he tried. Ouma pouted in defeat as he grabbed the money in the robots outstretched hand. As much as he didn't want to pay for the item, he didn't want to be stuck outside, slowly turning to ice.

"Mean robot," Ouma pouted.

Ouma ran back inside and payed for his stolen Panta, then ran back outside. They started walking back to their house, Ouma happily drinking his Panta, and Kiibo glad he didn't throw a fit.

Once they returned home, it was nearly pitch black outside. Both boys were yawning, both ready to go to bed or in Kiibos case, charge. Ouma threw his extra Panta in the fridge and ran to his new room. He put on his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and jumped in bed. He was about to fall asleep, when he heard a small sigh. He got up and walked to the front room where Kiibo was. There, he saw Kiibo shivering underneath his blanket.

"H-hey Kiibo! You're probably pretty cold there soooo...if you want you can sleep i-in your room...with me...I-I don't mind," Ouma said, nervously spitting words out of his mouth. He felt a huge blush spread across his face, luckily, it was dark out so the robot probably didn't notice.

"Sure!" Kiibo said jumping off the couch, he was way too cold there. Both boys walked to Kiibos room and slowly got in bed. They turned back to back. Ouma felt his face explode in a red hue, he was thankful they weren't facing each other.

_______________

Oumas offer was heaven to Kiibo, the robot didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stand the cold. It was only after they had both gotten in bed that Kiibo had realized what situation they were in. Even though the offer probably didn't mean anything and Ouma was probably just trying to be nice, Kiibo still felt his face heat up a little and felt his heart beat a little faster. Even though he felt like this, eventually, the warmth of the bed and blankets forced Kiibo to sleep.

Soon, it was morning. Kiibo woke up confused and a little dazed. _Why am I in my bed again_, thought the robot. Not long after, a flood of memories from the night before came back to him. Along with these memories came a small blush, but this blush quickly spread as he realized that he was holding something in his arms.

"Eeep!" Kiibo squeaked as he felt the thing in his arms move. After a few seconds to wake up, he realized that the thing in his arms was Ouma. They started off back to back, but throughout the night, they had ended up rolling around enough to end up with Ouma snuggling into Kiibos chest while the robot had his arms tightly wrapped around the other. Kiibo lay there considering what to do, he needed to get ready for school and start on breakfast, but the sight of the small boy safely wrapped in his arms convinced him to stay right where he was. A few minutes wouldn't hurt. The sound of Oumas even breathing and the feeling of his warm breath on his chest caused Kiibo to fall back asleep again, this time with a happy grin on his face and still holding the small boy in his arms. He could have sworn he saw Ouma smiling.

__________________

Ouma felt something wrapped around himself the moment he woke up. He was slightly scared to open his eyes and face whatever was holding him, but he figured it wasn't anything bad. Once he opened his eyes, he was face to face with something he didn't recognize. He looked up and was met with a sleeping Kiibo. Once again, his face exploded with red. _Only Kiibo could look this cute while sleeping_, the boy thought as he stared at the robot. After a little while, the robot started to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to the boy staring at him.

"Good morning Ouma," Kiibo said in a soft tone, giving Ouma his award winning smile. Oumas whole face quickly broke out into a dark crimson. Ouma swore he could've cried at how beautiful this moment was to him.

"G-good m-morning Kiibo," Ouma spat out, quickly burying his face in the robots chest attempting to hide his red face. Kiibo let out a small chuckle at the action and rested his head on top of Oumas, which managed to make the small boys face heat up even more.

"Common, lets go make breakfast."


	5. Green And Pink

It took a while before Kiibo forced himself out of bed. He really didn't want to let go of the small boy, but he needed to start breakfast and get ready for school. He released Ouma from his grasp and pulled the sheets off of them both. He thought he saw Ouma with a disappointed expression as he climbed out of bed, but knew otherwise. Kiibo quickly threw the school supplies that he needed in his bag and headed to the kitchen. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget how peaceful and adorable the small boy looked while he slept. He wished he could've held him there for all eternity, holding him close and feeling his soft steady breaths against his chest.

While Kiibo was in the kitchen, Ouma slowly pulled himself out of bed. He was disappointed that the robot had left him, but he knew they had to get ready. He crawled over to his suitcases and shuffled threw them, not really caring that he was making a mess. Eventually he stopped when he found a black and purple plaid button up shirt that he hadn't wore in forever. He wasn't the biggest fan of plaid (his scarf is checkered), but he knew the robot seemed to be a fan of it. _I wonder if he'd like it? _He thought. He stared at the shirt for a while before deciding he was going to wear it. He found a white shirt and threw it on first, because it was cold, then pulled the plaid shirt on and buttoned it up. He found his usual black jeans and Panta socks and put those on as well. Quickly, he grabbed his bag that he had packed the day before and ran to the kitchen.

"Hey Kiibo! Is the food almost done?" Ouma questioned. Kiibo turned around to face Ouma with two plates of food in his hands. He placed them on the table and sat down with Ouma to eat. He looked at the small boy and quickly felt a small blush creep across his face. He had never seen Ouma wearing that shirt before, but damn did he look good in it. He tried his best to focus on eating his food, but with Ouma sitting there...looking like that...he found it extremely difficult.

"D-did you have a good sleep?" Kiibo asked, trying to get his mind off of the small boy.

"Yeah, it was nice," Ouma answered. A small blush crept onto his face when he recalled the memories from a few minutes ago.

"That's good," Kiibo said. The rest of their meals were eaten in silence with occasional small talk that didn't last very long. Once they finished their food, both boys grabbed their bags and put on their shoes. Kiibo handed Ouma a small container containing a few snacks he had made for the small boy. Ouma grabbed the container and thanked Kiibo, then quickly after, they both flew out the door.

"Do you have to work today?" Kiibo asked Ouma. The small boy had a part time job that he worked at on most weekdays.

"Yeah, I have to go right after school," Ouma groaned. He didn't like his job, but if he was going to get his apartment back, he needed money, "Wait, don't you have a job, I mean you have to pay for your apartment somehow?"

"Actually no..." Kiibo let out a guilty laugh and rubbed the back of his head, "my dad gives me an allowance each month, and it's no small cash." He didn't like admitting this to anyone because he knew how hard others work and how easy he was getting it.

"Hmmmm..." Ouma seemed to ponder his statement for a few seconds, "...lucky..."

Their conversation was cut short as they reached their school. Kiibo had different classes then Ouma for the day so they parted ways at the doorway. Ouma started heading to his first class, which was chemistry with Mrs Seiko.

*Bonk*

Ouma hadn't being paying attention where he was walking and walked right into someone. He took a step back and looked up at the tall boy.

"Oh! Hey Ouma!" Amami smiled. He had been talking to Kaede before Ouma walked into him, they were usually together so it wasn't much of a surprise to the small boy. Other then Kiibo and Saihara, Amami and Kaede were his only other friends.

"Since you're here, I lost your cell number so I called your apartment phone but it didn't ring. No voice mail no nothing! Where were you?" Amami said looking extremely confused.

"I tried too, but it didn't work either,"Kaede chimed in.

Since Ouma had arrived at Kiibos place Thursday night, and packed all of Friday, he hadn't been to school since then so the two had no idea of his current situation.

"Oh, do I have a story to tell you!"

_____________________

"Really! Dude, you have a serious problem with Panta," Amami said with a dumbfounded expression, "Did Kiibo scold and lecture you?"

"Yeah, quite a bit." Ouma sighed. He didn't like recalling the memories of Kiibo yelling at him, he didn't like when the robot was mad.

"But why did you go to Kiibo?" Amami questioned, "You could have came to me, I probably wouldn't have been so hard on you. Plus I am looking for a roommate."

He was right, it probably would have been better to go to Amami since he would have been nicer and he has been looking for a new roommate ever since he had a fight with his old one and kicked him out. _Why Kiibo? _He didn't really know why he had gone to Kiibo before anyone else. Maybe it was because he liked messing with him, he did have the best reactions. Or maybe he was curious how he lived being a robot. Or maybe he liked being around the robot and felt comfortable around him, maybe it was his amazing smile that made his heart melt every time he saw it, or maybe it was his golden laugh that made him want to just grab the robot and-

"Ohhh~ I see..." Kaede smirked, staring at the small boy. Ouma didn't realize that his face had broken out in a dark red. The two others were smiling at the boy in a devilish way as they finally clued in.

"You totally like him!" Amami cheered. Oumas face darkened even more.

"S-shut up!" Ouma stuttered awkwardly. Ouma looked at the ground as his blush deepened, and started fiddling with a curl in his hair, which only managed to confirm their suspicions.

"Awwww!" Kaede said as she gave the small boy a big hug, "I'm so happy for you!"

"L-let go of me!" Ouma said as he managed to wiggle out of her grasp. It's not like he hated being hugged, it's just since he's much shorter then the girl, he was being suffocated by her chest.

"You don't have to be so happy, it's not like we're getting married or anything..." Ouma said regaining his breath.

"Yeahhh...but you'd like that wouldn't you," Amami teased. Once again, Oumas face grew a deep red as he started twiddling his thumbs.

"W-well Kaede, w-what about you and y-your boyfriend! When's the baby coming!" Ouma stuttered trying to change the subject off of him. This time it was Kaedes turn to turn red, it wasn't as bad as Ouma, but it was still noticeable.

"Nice try shorty, but I won't let your teasing bother me!" Kaede said as she crossed her arms. She said this yet her face was growing more and more red by the second.

"Hey wait a minute, I've never seen you wear that shirt before," Kaede said in a devilish voice, smirking again, "I thought you didn't like plaid...could it be you're trying to...impress someone?"

"Shut up! You two are mean!" Ouma pouted, his blush deepening even more. The two started laughing, they found it adorable that Ouma was trying to impress the robot.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he loves it!" Amami said, patting Ouma on the head.

They talked for a little while longer, Amami and Kaede continued to tease Ouma about the robot, until eventually the bell rung. Amami and Ouma had the same class first period so they said goodbye to Kaede and walked to class. While they were walking, Amami stopped Ouma.

"If you ever need any help in your journey of love, let me know, I'll try my best to help you with anything you need." Amami said smiling. Ouma gave Amami a thankful smile, he knew he would probably need help.

"Thanks...actually...could you try to find out who Kiibo likes?..." Ouma asked. Amami giggled at Oumas suggestion, Ouma was never in love so it was nice to see this new side of him.

"Don't worry, I was planning on doing that anyways."

_______________________

The day seemed to slowly crawl by for Kiibo, he had no classes with Ouma today and longed to see him. Eventually, classes came to an end and people started getting ready to go home. Kiibo spotted Ouma down the hall at his locker talking to Kaede, he didn't want to interrupt their conversation, but he really wanted to see the small boy.

"So what do you think?" Ouma asked Kaede.

"Well...hmmm...I mean, even though he is a robot, he was designed to be a human so I'd assume he'd have one..." Kaede answered pondering the question and looking extremely confused.

"Yeah, but every time I ask him about it he gets mad or avoids the question...maybe he's too shy to admit he doesn't have one?" Ouma said looking just as confused as Kaede.

"Hmmm, that's a good point." Kaede said. Both of them sighed in defeat, they would never know the answer until the robot decided to tell them himself.

"Hey!" Kiibo yelled, running up to the two. Both of them stopped their conversation and turned to Kiibo.

"Oh, hey Kiibo!" Both of them said in unison, they prayed he hadn't heard what they were talking about. Kaede noticed that Oumas face seemed to brighten at the sight of the robot, which made her smile.

Kaede had known Ouma for as long as she could remember. He usually comes off as a troublesome kid who can be very annoying and rude, which is why for a long time he had no friends accept her. The thing other kids chose to ignore is that once you got to know him, he could be really sweet and caring, and could be a really fun friend to have. But, because other kids were generally mean to him, she had never really seen him experience love before, so it made her extremely happy to see him finally find someone to love.

As the two of them talked, she just listened and observed how he reacted to things and watched the different expressions he wore.

"Oh! Before I forget, I have a spare key that I was planning on giving you, I forgot to give it to you this morning so you might as well take them now." Kiibo said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a key with a little chibi robot keychain attached to it. Ouma took the key and put it in his bag, quickly checking the time before closing it.

"Shoot! Sorry, but I have to go now or I'll be late to work!" Ouma said as he frantically grabbed his stuff from his locker, closed it, and started to run off.

"See you!" Ouma called as he turned around quickly and gave the two of them a little wave before sprinting away.

"Bye Ouma!" Kaede called.

"Bye, see you at home!" Kiibo called as he waved back. Kaede took a moment to study Kiibos expression after Ouma left, she noticed he looked a little sadder then he did when he was talking with Ouma. Seeing this made her feel more confident that Ouma was going to be ok.

"Hey Kiibo, I gotta leave too, meeting someone soon and I don't want to be late. Have fun with Ouma." Kaede said, winking to the robot as she ran off as well. Kiibo stood there by himself pondering what she had said. _Have fun with Ouma_, what was that supposed to mean.


	6. Operation Avocado: Part 1

*Bzzzt* "Avocado Man to Music Nerd. Do you copy, I repeat, do you copy. Over." *Bzzzt*

"Amami, this is stupid." Kaede sighed as she walked up beside Amami, who was crouching behind a large bush. He had texted Kaede to meet him at the back gate at school after school was over, but when she arrived there, he had thrusted a walkie talkie into her hands and motioned for her to follow him...then ran off. They ended up running to his house, and he quickly ran inside. He had dropped off his school bag and emerged with a different bag on his shoulder. Without saying anything, he ran off again and she followed. Once he stopped again, she realized that they were standing right in front of an apartment complex. The apartment complex where Kiibo lived.

"It's all part of my plan." Amami whispered. He had pulled her behind this bush once he had spotted Kiibo walking down the side walk.

"Can you at least explain what we're doing." Kaede whispered, ducking down beside the tall boy. Amami sighed and turned around to face her.

"After we parted ways at the beginning of the day, I told Ouma that he could come to me if he ever needed help. He asked if I could find out who Kiibo likes, which I was planning on doing in the first place, so that's what we're gonna do." Amami said as he stuck his hand in his bag. He shuffled through it for a little before pulling out two 3D glasses.

"What are those for," Kaede asked, pointing at the glasses. Amami let out a small chuckle at the question as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"These are our amazing disguises!" Amami said proudly as he put on one of the glasses and threw the other to Kaede.

"I am not putting those on." Kaede said as she threw them back at Amami. He wasn't going to give up though, and a few minutes later, he had managed to get them on Kaede who at that point, had given up.

"Amami, these aren't going to wor-"

"Shhhhh...he's coming back out!" Amami interrupted. During the time that they had been bickering, Kiibo had gone into the building and was now back.

"I wonder wear he's going?"Amami said to himself. Unfortunately, he said it a little too loud which caused Kiibo to turn around and look directly at them.

"Shit!" Amami said ducking down even more. Kaede was lucky because she was short enough to hide behind the bush just by sitting down, but as she turned to Amami, she realized that his ahoges were poking out over top of the bush. Kiibo stared at the two behind the bush for a few seconds, then shrugged his shoulders and let out a small 'Hmf' as he walked away. The two sighed in relief.

"We're safe all thanks to my amazing disguises!" Amami said as he smiled and gave Kaede a thumbs up, "See, they work perfectly fine!"

_Actually, it's because I'm short and your hair is green, _Kaede thought. She didn't say that out loud though because he seemed to be pretty happy and she didn't want to ruin that. They secretly followed the robot for a while and were led to a department store.

"Amami, I don't see how this is going to find out who he likes, he's just getting food!" Kaede said starting to get fed up with this, "It's getting late and nothing's happened!"

"Something will happen, I'm sure of it!" Amami declared, confident that this wasn't all a waste of time. A few minutes later, Kiibo exited the store with a small bag. Amami started shuffling around through his bag again, and a few seconds later, pulled out binoculars. He put them up to his eyes and looked at the robot.

"Amami, what are you doing no-"

"Hey, does Kiibo like Panta?" Amami interrupted. She gave him a confused look.

"No, not at all. He doesn't even like it when Ouma drinks it, says it has too much sugar. Why?" Kaede asked.

"Well, look at this." Amami said as he handed her the binoculars. In the bag Kiibo was holding, Kaede could make out the Panta label. She gave him back his binoculars as a small grin spread across her face. Things were getting interesting!

Amami and Kaede continued to follow Kiibo back to his apartment until eventually Amami stopped.

"Look over there." Amami whispered. He pointed to Kiibo who was now talking to Saihara.

"Ok...he's talking to Saihara, what are you trying to show me?" Kaede questioned.

"Check out Kiibos face, is it just me or does his face seem a little flushed." Amami said staring them down, "And the way he's standing and fiddling with his hoodie makes it seem like he's pretty nervous!"

"Hmmm...yeah! You're right! Why do you think he's nervous?" Kaede asked as she looked at the two more intensely.

"Maybe he has the hots for Saihara!" Amami said with a worried look on his face.

"I hope not! I'll ask Saihara what they were talking about after we're done." Kaede said. There was no way Kiibo liked Saihara...was there?

The rest of the way to Kiibos apartment, nothing happened until they had arrived back. The two were standing behind another bush. Amami frantically started hitting Kaedes arm to get her attention.

"What? What's wrong?" Kaede asked nervously.

"Kaede....I need to sneeze..." Amami said slowly in a super serious tone. Kaedes face quickly turned into one of horror. They had come so far and it was so quiet where they were that if Amami sneezed, Kiibo would be able to easily hear it and it would totally blow their cover!

"Amami..." Kaede said slowly like she was talking to a dangerous animal, "Just hold it in. Don't. Sneeze." She could see Amami start to open his mouth.

"Amami don't!"

"Kaede...I'm sorry..."

"No do-"

*sneeze*

As soon as Amami sneezed, Kiibo swivelled around to face the two of them standing behind the bush. They didn't even have time to duck before Kiibo spotted them.

"Kaede? Amami? Why are you standing there? And, why are you wearing...that?" Kiibo asked as he neared the two.

"Uhh...ummm...we are...doing...nothing?" Amami stuttered suspiciously. To make things worse, they were still wearing their glasses and had even added fake moustaches. Amami gave Kaede a thumbs up as if he had saved them and Kaede slapped her forehead. He had only made things worse.

"Wait a minute..." Kiibo said as stared at the two, "Are you two stalking me!"

The two of them attempted to give an excuse but all that spilled out of their mouths were incomprehensible mumbles and a few weird hand gestures. It got so bad that by the end of it, they were both talking about different things. Kiibo stepped back a little, he was obviously weirded out.

"Why?" Was all Kiibo managed to mutter while still standing there creeped out by the two. They both ran up to Kiibo and put one hand on either shoulder.

"Who do you like!" They both demanded in unison. Kiibos face immediately heated up at the abrupt question.

"N-not telling!" Kiibo stuttered as he spun around and started walking into the building. The two of them followed him all the way up to his apartment, continuing to bother the robot the entire time.

"Please! We won't tell anyone! We're your friends, we're just curious!" Amami pouted. Kiibo opened his door and spun around in the doorway.

"Fine..." Kiibo sighed in defeat.

"If you really need to know...I...uhhh...I like-" Kiibo stopped himself as he spotted Ouma walking down the hallway.

"I like no one!" Kiibo declared as he ran inside, shut the door and locked it. Amami and Kaede groaned, they were so close!

"Huh? What are you two doing here? And, what are you wearing?!" Ouma giggled as he grabbed the spare key from his pocket and opened the door.

"Nothing!" They said at the same time, both pulling off their 'disguises' and stuffing them in Amamis bag.

"Weirdos!" Ouma giggled as he stuffed the key back in his pocket. Before Ouma could walk inside, Amami pulled him towards himself and put his arm around the small boy.

"You know Ouma, you really are a good friend and I just think you should know that. I've been thinking, and you're just a real pal you know that." Amami said as he pulled Ouma closer to him. Oumas giggles died down and he wiggled free from Amamis grasp.

"Yeah...thanks I guess..." he said nervously as he slipped inside and quickly shut the door.

"Amami, what was that. I don't know what you were trying to accomplish, but trust me, you failed." Kaede said coldly, she was just as confused as Ouma was.

"Oh really~ Then what is this!" Amami exclaimed as he reached in his pocket. Seconds later, he pulled out the spare key that Ouma had.

"Amami..." Kaede said as she eyed the key, "What are you gonna do..."

Amami let out a suspicious laugh.

"It's time to do some snooping!"

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started posting this story on Wattpad, so I figured I'd post it here too.


End file.
